Let It All Begin
This is the first episode of Josh 15 and it belongs to the first season of the show. Story It was a beautiful morning in the town of Bellwood. Birds were chirping. Our main character, Josh Green was out for a walk, enjoying his summer vacation. Alone. Something he was used to do, since he wasn't such a social butterfly. The boy would keep walking, as he began to approach a park. He entered the park, heading straight under the trees, as the climate today was unbearably hot. (Josh): Finally, I can take a rest that I deserve. (He looks around, noticing that it's quite quiet around.) Jesus, are people really afraid of the heat..? Josh shrugged, starting to walk again, following the path. He suddenly stopped, as he noticed something weird next to the trees.. Smoke was coming out of something that seemed like an orb, or a pod. This attracted Josh, as he took a few steps forwards and approached the pod of some sort. The pod would open, revealing a wristwatch with a faceplate that has a hourglass symbol on it. (Josh): People are starting to leave watches here? Well... (He looks around, grinning.) Finders keepers! He extended his arm to the pod, but suddenly, the wristwatch hopped on Josh's wrist by itself, and attached itself onto it. Josh screamed in fear, trying to push the wristwatch off, but with no luck. Eventually, after realizing that nothing is hurting him, he calmed down. He glanced at the watch, biting his lower lip nervously. He pressed his finger against a green button next to the faceplate, resulting in the faceplate popping up, and shaping a silhouette of a monster of some sort, that seemed to have a hood on. (Josh): Woah-- cool! (He pressed on the faceplate, after fiddling around a bit, only for his body to transform into a blue cloaked-like insect.) W-... What the..--?! The was now a bit taller than he was before, Josh couldn't feel the heat anymore, as he rather felt a breeze instead. He looked at his hands, only to realize that he changed. (Big Chill): What did I do?! I'm... I'm hideous! (He examines himself, uncloaking and revealing his wings.) I have wings? So does that mean I can fly..? Only one way to find out... And he did so. He took off from the ground, levitating in the air, with his wings flapping so he wouldn't fall down. He was higher than the trees. He felt like he was god, even though he wasn't. He felt different. (Big Chill): Woah... But, how do I become me again...? I have lost my wristwatch... (He would look down onto the ground, noticing two UFO-Like drones approaching him in the air.) This looks like trouble... Big Chill would fly off, trying to evade the drones, but failing, as they kept chasing him. Big Chill had no other way to deal with this, but fight. He stopped in the air, approaching the drones and trying to land a hit. He did so, but he hurt his hand to the point he had to shake the pain off. (Big Chill): Crap, what is this?! (He would try to land another punch, but this time, his hand would go through the drone, as he became intangible. The hand would freeze the drone from the inside, letting ice cover the whole machine. Big Chill pulled his hand out, letting the drone fall down.) One down, one left to go... Big Chill attempted to let out a deep breath in frustration, but he let out a powerful breeze of wind, that would cover the trees in ice. (Big Chill): Woah, didn't realize this would happen..! Suddenly, a laser beam hit Big Chill on his arm. Big Chill grunted, before breathing in some air and letting it all out, only to freeze the drone into ice, too. The drone fell down as well, hitting the ground and shattering the drone into pieces. (Big Chill): Hell yes! I bet no one saw that coming! Suddenly, random beeping would be heard. The Omnitrix symbol would be flashing red, and in three seconds, Big Chill would revert back to Josh. Josh fell down on the grass himself. (Josh): Ow! (He looked at his hands, blinking a few times.) Hey, i'm me again! Uh, better go check how this thing works... The scene would end. Josh was in the park, fiddling with his wristwatch as people passed by. Suddenly, something from the sky would fall down and crash on the ground. It was a huge ball. Soon, the huge ball would construct itself into a huge robot. John let go of his jaw once he saw that robot. (Josh): What in the hell is wrong with today... (He noticed that the robot seemed to be destroying the nature and shooting at people, while approaching Josh.) Wait... I think it wants this thing.. (He looked at the wristwatch.) I can use it to protect people... And this THING might use it for more malicious purposes... Josh glared at the robot as he pressed the green button and slapped the faceplate down. He would now transform into a big, brown, dinosaur like creature. The robot seemed to be twice as big as the creature that Josh transformed into. (Humungosaur): Woah... I'm humungous! (He examined himself.) And, i'm a dinosaur... Humungosaur? The robot would be feet away from Humungosaur. It launched a missle toward the hero, but Humungosaur blocked the missle with his arms, letting it explode. Then, the dinosaur-like creature rushed at the robot, sending an uppercut at it. It seemed to be successful. With that, Humungosaur would take ahold of the Robot's arm, ripping it off. (Humungosaur): Hey, cyborg! (The robot looked at him.) Where's your hand? Humungosaur blatanlty said, as he swung the arm itself into the robot, using it as a weapon. The arm would hit the robot's chest, leaving scratches on the outside part of the robot. The robot extended it's other arm, releasing a big missle at Humungosaur. The robot succesfully harmed Humungosaur, but Josh wasn't done. Humungosaur grew in size, becoming the same height as the robot. He then charged into the robot, succesfully making the robot fall backwards. Humungosaur began to send a few punches into the robot's chest until it was ripped open, exposing various wires and microchips. Humungosaur pulled many of the wires out, as well as the other stuff that would give the machine life, leaving the machine life-less. (Humungosaur): Jesus... This was quite a fight.. (The omnitrix began to beep, reverting Josh back.) I guess i'll have to get used to the idea of bad robots trying to kill me. Josh looked at the time, gasping. (Josh): Crap, i'm late for lunch! (With that, Josh ran off home.) Characters Heroes Josh Green Villains Vilgax Drones (x2) Vilgax Robot Aliens used Big Chill Humungosaur Category:Episodes Category:Ryyga